


Bonfires and Broken Hearts

by Starkquillstardust



Series: Steve, Billy, and Conflicted Emotions [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Jonathan/Nancy/Steve is from the past, M/M, Multi, Not really Nancy or Jonathan friendly, Steve Needs a Hug, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkquillstardust/pseuds/Starkquillstardust
Summary: “You said it’d be a few friends. You never said anything about these two,” Billy says as he steps out of the house. He looks Nancy and Jonathan over with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.“What's it matter? They're friends too,” Max responds without moving her eyes from her step-brother.“My guest ain't gonna be very happy."OrJonathan and Nancy break up with Steve and a bonfire at the Hargrove's brings them together for the first time in a while. Unfortunately for them he belongs to Billy now.





	Bonfires and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom. If you're here to hate on the ship, please leave me alone. I just wanna be shipper trash in peace.

Since the Snow Ball, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Jane, and Max had grown inseparable. Jane and Max becoming friends sealed the deal, so when Max learned that her new friend had never had S’mores she planned a bonfire sleepover as a mandatory party meeting.

It was just a bonfire which meant s’mores, hot dogs, and good memories. The activity itself wasn't the problem. The fact that it was at the Hargrove’s was. Billy hadn't messed with any of the kids since the night he beat the living shit out of Steve. He'd actually begrudgingly apologized to Lucas and seemed to change drastically around them. He got quieter around them and seemed to avoid them at all cost, but they still had an inkling of fear for him.

Word had gotten around of Steve's beat down and thus when Joyce found out where the meeting was happening she refused to let Will go unsupervised. That's how Nancy and Jonathan end up surrounded by six kids, trying not to freeze as they awkwardly roast marshmallows.

It'd been twenty minutes and they hadn't seen Billy once, much to almost everyone's relief. Of course this thought is what brings their downfall.

“You said it’d be a few friends. You never said anything about these two,” Billy says as he steps out of the house. He looks Nancy and Jonathan over with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

“What's it matter? They're friends too,” Max responds without moving her eyes from her step-brother. There seems to be a stand off between them and the air grows tense because of it.

Finally Billy slowly licks his lower lip, purses his lips, and sniffs before looking around again as he shrugs, “My guest ain't gonna be very happy.”

Max’s eyebrows come together in confusion before she seems to realize something and curses quietly under her breath. She doesn't accept defeat though so she shrugs and glances at the older people, “I'm sure he'll be fine.”

Billy just scoffs at her and plops down in the chair closest to Jonathan. He spreads his legs out towards the fire before swaying his head in the couples direction, “Whatever ya say, Brat,” He says, still staring down the two.

It isn't until Billy lets his head fall back so he's looking up at the stars that Nancy and Jonathan let themselves share a look. All of Billy's friends were complete asses, just like the man himself, and neither were looking forward to his guest arriving.

The group spends the next twenty minutes talking happily amongst themselves while Billy just stares at the stars. No one speaks to him. No one offers him a s'more, asks if he's alright, or even really acknowledge his presence; They all just act as if he isn't there in the first place.

They had all almost forgotten he was there when vehicle lights and the sound of a door closing breaks through the conversation. The group falls silent as they waited for whatever douchebag is about to approach. Billy finally shifts to sit up and grin in his own maniacal-looking way. He and Max are the only ones who don't seem tense.

The sound of footsteps crushing leafs echo through everyone's ears before a voice breaks through the heavy silence, “Sorry I'm late, car broke down again. I brought booz-” It cuts off and out from the shadows steps Steve Harrington, a 12-pack in one hand and a duffle bag in the other, “There are children here.”

“Steve!” Dustin calls, breaking the tense silence, “Want this extra s'more? I'll trade it for a drink,” He grins at the older man but Steve just gives him an unimpressed look.

“It's a no from me ya lil shit,” Steve tosses his bag towards the back door and then pointedly sets the alcohol as far away from the kids as he can.

He scans the group at this point, smiling at Max and rolling his eyes when Dustin purrs at him. When he catches sight of Nancy and Jonathan he jolts a bit and breaks eye contact instantly. He looks away with a cough and stares down at his feet awkwardly.

Billy apparently decides he's tired of waiting because he reaches up and yanks Steve into a chair. He goes down with what can only be described as a yelp and scowls as he turns to Billy, “If I knew you were gonna be a dick I wouldn't have come,” He retorts but there's no real fire behind it.

“I'm always a dick,” Billy admits with the same tone as he finally reaches forward for one of the many sticks propped against the rocks around the fire and snags the marshmallows from out of Max’s hands, “It's my most prominent personality trait,” He pulls out two marshmallows and throws one up in the air so Steve can lean forward and catch it with his mouth.

“You can say that again,” Steve gets out between bites of marshmallow as he gets his own s'more ready.

“I didn't know you two were friends,” Lucas inquires as he starts on his third s'more.

Steve and Billy make eye contact and both scowl before turning back to Lucas, “We're not,” They both say at the same time but again there's no real fire behind it.

The kids go back to their playful banter after a while and it leaves the High Schoolers in yet another awkward silence.

“It's been awhile, Steve,” Nancy speaks up after a long while, Mike and Will’s laughter almost covering her voice, “How have you been?” Her eyes are soft, her smile even softer, and Steve's chest constricts.

“Oh, um,” He stutters out and can feel himself flush when Jonathan's face fills with sympathy, “I've been fine. Just peachy,” He can feel himself burn even more at the last part and honestly, he kind of wants to die now.

“Glad to hear it,” Jonathan replies, all small smiles and ever so gentle face. Fuck both of them, honestly. Steve can feel another embarrassing reply about to stumble out.

Billy cuts in before he can embarrass himself even more, “How about you go put your bag in my room. And bring me one of those drinks on your way back,” He says, obviously leaving no room for argument. Steve is thankful for it for once.

“You're not drinking with the kids around,” Steve replies with his own sense of finality. Billy just glowers at him until he gets into the house.

“How long you two been hanging out?” Nancy asks faux casually. She's shifting awkwardly and it would bring Billy great joy if he didn't want them to be gone so bad.

He stares them both down, really wishing for that drink, “You two are the ones that broke up with him,” His voice is cold but distant and his eyes could probably kill, “At least fucking act like it,” He scoffs again at Nancy's almost bewildered face and Jonathan's ever-so guilty one, “Don't be the bullshit you despised.”

Nancy flushes then and looks like she's about to possibly yell at him when Steve comes back out, this time with a giant brown blanket and a pack of thawed hot dogs.

“It's not a really bonfire without the dogs,” He says and the kids flock around him to try and grab one of the six hot dogs. By the time they all grab one the package is empty and he sits down with nothing but his blanket, “The things I sacrifice for these kids,” He complains softly as he wraps the blanket around him so the only thing sticking out is his head.

Billy scoots his chair closer with an obnoxious screech and grabs the corner of the blanket to throw it over himself, “And yet you still let them control you,” Billy counters as he finishes their marshmallows.

Steve just shrugs and does everything in his power not to look over at his ex lovers. They're curled close in the cold; Jonathan has his arm around Nancy and her head is resting against his chest as they whisper to each other. He feels just a tad bit nauseous.

“I didn't know they were coming,” Billy admits quietly. He doesn't make eye contact with Steve when the other man looks over at him, “I would've warned you If I did.”

Steve can't help the smile that almost slips on his face as he shrugs and brushes his hand against Billy’s under the cover, “It's the thought that counts,” Billy looks over him with what can only be described as confused surprise at Steve's affectionate tone. It takes a moment but then he grins, a genuine, relaxed, grin, just for Steve, only ever for Steve.

They sit in silence after that. The kids arguing about D&D, something about Max and being a zoomer, and Nancy and Jonathan whispering to themselves. They're both glowing in the fire light and it makes Nancy's face heavenly when she smiles and the shadows on Jonathan's face brighten his eyes in contrast. This night was really starting to suck.

Steve is cut out of his thoughts when Billy shoves a s’more in front of his face. He starts to unwrap himself from in the blankets when Billy makes a noise of protest and moves the S’more closer, “Let me feed you, princess. You can tell me If I made them right.”

He pauses for a moment and just stares at Billy. There's a vulnerability in his eyes and he actually looks hopeful for once. That's what prompts Steve to open his mouth and accept the s’more being hand-fed to him.

Billy watches his mouth as he chews with piqued interest. The s’more is almost perfect, just a little undercooked, and Steve tells him as much. Billy just nods absentmindedly as he reaches forward and wipes some chocolate off Steve's mouth before hesitating and then pressing it between Steve's lips.

Billy pauses then as Steve sucks the chocolate off his thumb. Steve has to push the thumb forcefully with his tongue to get it out of his mouth, “Need I remind you of the six children that can look up at any point in time?” He questions but he's slightly out of breath and he knows he's flushed so it probably doesn't have the best effect.

Billy just stares at him like he's a s’more himself before a sleazy grin breaks across his face, “That may stop you, but it's never stopped me,” He says as he lets his hand travel over Steve's leg until it's nestled between his thighs, a little too high up for Steve's comfort.

“Billy,” He chokes out and rests his hand on top of Billy's to keep it from moving as well as for the grounding effect it always has on him. He thinks Billy's gonna kiss him then, he gets the look on his face but he's interrupted when Dustin yelps in pain.

Steve is on his feet in an instant, stumbling over the blanket as he dashes to Dustin. The boy is holding his hand tightly as he obviously fights back tears, “What the fuck did you do?” Steve demands in a stern but soft tone. He can still feel the ghost of Billy's hand in between his thighs even as he assesses the burn across Dustin’s palm.

“I didn't think it'd be that hot,” Dustin whimpers and Steve helps him up.

“Well, come on, let's get it patched up,” He starts making his way towards the door before turning back, “How about you guys come inside and watch a movie or something, ya know, less dangerous?”

The kids seems to like the idea because they rush in after him. Nancy stands slowly and shakes off her blanket before she begins to pick up all of the marshmallow, chocolate, and cracker bags. Jonathan walks her to the trashcan and Billy scoffs as he stands and grabs the hose.

“So, what'd he do that made you drop him?” He speaks up as they walk back towards him. The fire goes out easily enough and then it's just the three of them standing in the dark. A predator with his two prey.

“That's none of your business,” Jonathan finally speaks up and Billy has to scoff so he doesn't laugh.

“Yeah, alright,” Billy throws the hose back towards its rack and picks up the blanket Steve had been using, “It's totally not my business when he's in my bed, getting comfort from me because of your fuck up,” His teeth probably shine in the dark, he really hopes they do so they can see his mocking grin. With that he heads inside, leaving them in the cold.

“No, you have to keep it on there,” Steve is saying as he walks inside. He and Dustin are standing by the fridge and He's holding an icepack on the younger kids hand.

“Why the fuck does it burn?” Dustin whines and starts bouncing slightly as the pain moves up his arm.

“Language,” Steve mumbles but its strength is destroyed when Steve continues to fret over the boy, “It's just gonna burn for a little bit kiddo. I think that means that the heat's being drawn out,” Dustin looks like he's about to correct him but when Steve looks up at him the boy stops and grins instead.

“Thank you Steve Daddy,” Dustin says before running to the safety of his friends.

Steve groans as he stands and runs a hand through his hair, “I told you not to call me that!” He exclaims but he doesn't try to go after the boy.

Billy abruptly pushes him back against the kitchen wall so they're out of sight of the kids, “Can I call you that?” He tongues at a vein in Steve's neck, causing him to squeak in surprise as his face darkens, “Could do it tonight while everyone is in the living room. We could see how good at being quiet you really are,” His teeth scrape against the vein now and Steve's hands grasp at his mullet for leverage.

The sound of the back door opening has Steve jerking away, eyes instantly going down as Nancy and Jonathan seem to put together what was just happening. And, man, if that didn't just burn Billy up. Steve was embarrassed. Billy only liked Steve being embarrassed when he was the only one who got to see it. The flush of his cheeks, the way his hand scratched the back of his neck, and his feet would shuffle; those belonged to Billy and he wanted to keep them to himself.

“Steve!” Max calls from the living room and he takes the opportunity to escape, Billy follows him close behind, winking at the couple as they pass them, “Can you make popcorn?” She asks when Steve enters the room.

“You guys just had s’mores,” He reasons but Max pulls out her puppy dog eyes that seem to work wonders on Steve.

“C’mon, pleeeeeeeease?” She begs and Steve scoffs, “Yours is always the best and I want my guest to have the best!”

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “It's the same popcorn when you or Billy make it. There's literally no difference.”

“You must make yours with love,” Will says and Steve can't help the laughter that follows, “That's why Mom and Jonathan are such good cooks, they make everything with love,” Will grins at his older brother who grins back and ruffles his hair. Steve's laughter dies.

He heads to the kitchen and Billy just watches him go. The kids are all crowded around the couch; Mike, Jane, and Dustin are actually sat on it with Will, Lucas, and Max at their feet. Nancy and Jonathan move to the love seat, leaving the recliner for Him and Steve. Perfect.

One of the kids had brought Star Wars and they were almost fifteen minutes in when Steve returns with four bowls of popcorn. He gives two to the kids, one to Nancy, and carries the last one over to the recliner where Billy is spread out ensuring that he takes up the whole seat.

“Scoot it,” Steve says while kicking Billy's ankle expectantly. Billy just grins at him and spreads his legs further, patting his thighs as he licks his bottom lip.

“Perfectly good seat right here,” He winks, his voice low and inviting. Steve flushes but he just huffs before sitting in the floor between Billy's leg.

Billy snorts and reaches down to grab some popcorn. Steve really did make it best.

The kids talk through the whole movie, mostly it's Jane asking questions and everyone responding enthusiastically, but none of the high schoolers complain. Nancy and Jonathan end up cuddling on the couch, much to Steve's discomfort, while Jonathan whispers his own explanations and comments in her ear throughout the movie. Billy and Steve stay silent. Billy genuinely enjoys the movie and Steve ls just happy the kids are happy so it works out just fine.

By the end of the second movie Max has the pull out couch open and an assortment of pillows and blankets everywhere. Dustin and Lucas are already asleep, curled up close with Max stuck in between them, not that she's complaining. Mike and Jane are still whispering to each other from where they're now directly in front of the tv. Will is calling his mom in the kitchen, his soft reassurances of his safety filtering into the living room. Steve's head is heavy against Billy's leg and his breathing is deep and even as he sleeps in the more than likely uncomfortable position. Billy decides it's time to call it a night.

“You two are staying right?” He asks the other older kids as he slowly extracts himself from the recliner, careful not to wake Steve.

They flubber for a moment until Nancy clears her throat, “I mean, we weren't planning on it but it is late and all,” She looks at Jonathan who nods, “Is that alright?”

Billy scoffs as he gently lifts Steve up bridal style, supporting his head so it doesn't flop around, “Well someone's gotta make sure this doesn't turn into an orgy, and it sure as fuck isn't gonna be me,” He looks at Max and the two boys on either side of her. She glares right back, “Don't do anything stupid, brat.”

He passes Will as the kid heads back into the living room and they stare at each other for a moment before Billy keeps moving forwards. All these kids creeped him out and he had no idea why Steve was so attached to them.

He kicks his door open with one foot and closes it with his back. He places Steve on the bed with more care than he'll admit to being capable of. With careful hands he strips Steve down to his underwear and tosses his clothes in the corner of his room.

He looks at the man before him. King Steve, they called him. And seeing him like this, he understands why. Steve was a king, he was a king of anything he wanted to be and Billy would make sure he got it all.

A wave of possessiveness washes over him as he rakes his eyes across pale skin and before he can stop himself he's climbing on top of him. Steve doesn't shift as Billy noses against his neck, he doesn't wake up when Billy's hands push through his hair, or when Billy's heart almost leaps out of his chest because of the man below him, not that he'd admit it.

It isn't until Billy begins to place little kisses followed by hickeys across Steve's collarbone that he wakes up with a groan, “Shit,” He whispers and grips Billy's shoulders. He presents his neck further and Billy practically growls into the skin. He continues his quest to turn all of the pale skin purple until Steve gently pulls him back, “There are kids in the next room and you know for a fact that neither of us are capable of keeping our mouths shut,” He reasons and Billy groans before sucking one last, beautifully purple hickey into his neck.

“You're no fun, Harrington,” He complains as he collapses beside him. Steve just hums as he pulls the covers over both of them and settles down.

“Guess that's why we work so well together,” Steve mumbles and then he's gone, off into the oblivion that sleep provides.

Billy won't admit how long it takes him to follow.

***

When Billy finds consciousness once more he's in bed alone. He panics at first, starts going through everything that had happened last night, considers everything he could have done wrong, but then he smells grease and syrup and things click.

When he stumbles into the kitchen he's greeted by the sight of Steve in one of his long sleeve shirts and flannel pajama pants. Billy always appreciated Steve wearing his clothes and he appreciates it more when Steve turns towards him and he can see how the white shirt contrasts with the purple bruises on his neck.

“Morning,” A voice says and that's when Billy notices all the kids crowded around their four person dining table, and the two other teenagers leaning against the counter.

“Morning,” He replies for Jane and she grins at him before turning back to where she was talking to Mike.

“Nice of you to join us,” Steve teases from the stove but Billy can see the tension in his shoulders. How long had he been left alone with Nancy and Jonathan? 

“You should've woken me up,” He murmurs into Steve's ear as he moves closer to put himself in between Steve and the other two. His intentions must be obvious because Nancy sends him a half glare and Jonathan looks upset again. God, does the man have any other expressions?

“How often do you get a full night's rest again?” Steve looks up at him and he huffs as he leans heavily against the counter, “Alright, here's some more pancakes, guys,” He says and the kids run each other over trying to get to him first. He serves out a few more before looking over at Nancy and Jonathan as he makes his own plate, “Go ahead and make yourselves some, there's sausage on the plate over there,” He gestures and Nancy nods. Billy waits for both of them to make a plate before he makes his own and leads Steve to the living room.

They eat mostly in silence. Dustin and Mike talk enough for everyone so they just listen as they argue over pointless stuff. Steve leans into Billy's shoulder earning him a small smile that he never turns to see because he's staring at the kitchen doorway, eyes almost vacant as he chews his pancakes.

“They didn't deserve you,” Billy whispers and Steve turns back to him. He searches his eyes for a long while, looking for a lie that isn't there, anything to support his self-loathing.

The doorbell cuts through the air before Steve can respond and then Max is racing into the living room to answer it. She opens it to reveal a smiling Hopper marking the first kid to leave. Mike ends up leaving with Jane and Hopper Instead of Nancy, leaving Will, Lucas, and Dustin. Lucas and Dustin go to get their bikes half an hour later while Steve is cleaning up breakfast. Max walks them out and Steve has to hold Billy back so he doesn't follow.

That leaves Will, which means Nancy and Jonathan as well.

“I had lots of fun, thanks for inviting me,” Will is saying to a smiling Max. Jonathan is holding his brother's bag while Nancy checks a few places to make sure no one has forgotten anything.

“You're welcome over any time,” Max responds while passing him a bag of the leftover chocolate. Will’s face brightens and Max decides he wants to walk him out the door while the older kids talk.

“You have a lovely house,” Nancy compliments when the two walk out. Billy just stares at her while Steve examines the floor again.

After the silence stretches even longer Jonathan clears his throat and shifts the bag on his shoulder, “We need to be going,” He turns to Steve and his face falters a moment, “It really was great to see you.”

“Bye Jonathan, Nancy, See you on Monday,” They're simple words but he knows they mean so much more. Nancy and Jonathan seem to understand as well because their eyes sadden as they walk out the door both physically and metaphorically.

Billy's hand in his own is the only comfort he has left. He is content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and Comments fuel my writing so please do both! There's more coming folks!


End file.
